This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to a watercraft with an improved control.
There is a general class of small watercraft that are designed to be operated by a rider primarily in a standing fashion on a deck to the rear of the watercraft and which is generally open. The control for this watercraft is normally provided at one end of a mast that is pivotally supported at the forward end of the watercraft so that it will go to a lowered position when not in use. The rider may also control the watercraft from a crouching or kneeling position on the deck in addition to the standing position. The use of this type of control has been generally limited to watercraft of the type described.
More conventional watercraft in which the passengers compartment is generally enclosed on at least the sides embody conventional types of control such as steering wheels that are mounted in a fixed position in front of an operators section. For the most part, these types of controls are satisfactory.
However, there are times when it is desirable to permit the operator to control the watercraft either from a seated position, during normal watercraft operation, or from a standing position for example when operating at low speeds, such as dummy docking or the like. Conventional watercraft controls employed with respect to conventional watercraft normally do not accommodate these two purposes.
It is, therefor, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft control for a type of watercraft having at least a partially enclosed operators area and wherein the operator may operate the watercraft either from a standing or seated position.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft control for a watercraft that includes a pivoted mast type of control.